Forum:Alternate reality "official" name
So, the Star Trek Online lead designer, Al Rivera, announced the "official name" for the alternate reality yesterday. According to him, it is the "Kelvin Timeline". Holly Amos at CBS Paramount Television stated that the Okudas coined the term for the new edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia (which Michael Okuda later confirmed). Personally, I think that it's a terrible name, but it sounds like it'll be in the literature soon. The big question becomes... How do we deal with it, and what do we do with it? -- sulfur (talk) 10:27, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :It's still non-canon, due to not being onscreen. At least, not yet. So, I think we should essentially ignore it for the time being (while obviously noting it on our alternate reality page). Of course, we would accept it as the official name if it is said in or referenced in any other future canon release. --Defiant (talk) 11:29, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::As noted on its article, the term mirror universe isn't canon either but it's an official background term. I'm still getting used to it but I suspect we'll change when the book comes out and/or we see the producers of the new TV show using it (why else have they coined the term?) I suspect we'll have to change the template too. --Alientraveller (talk) 14:25, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :I think the difference is there no substantial alternative to use for the mirror universe. In the case of the alternate reality, there already is a substantial canonical name, which is why we use it. In fact, we have no obligation to accept "Kelvin Timeline" either; a precedent might be our policy concerning TAS, even though Roddenberry himself advised regarding it as non-canon. --Defiant (talk) 15:52, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Having looked into this, I've concluded it seems to be even more unofficial than I at first thought; CBS has no authority about the Star Trek films, as it's Paramount that has all say-so regarding them. --Defiant (talk) 16:42, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I say go with 's quote for now. It's not as though we haven't got a canon name for it spoken in the film. --LauraCC (talk) 16:50, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Incidentally, why didn't the Okudas ask MA? But I guess as there are other (albeit minor) alternate realities/timelines, they wanted a name that would leave no doubt as to what they were referring to. For the uninitiated. --LauraCC (talk) 16:54, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's kinda exciting they are going to put out a new version- and I agree that since 'alternate reality' was used in canon, we stick with that- though obviously the page about it will get a section detailing what the new Encyclopedia calls it. 31dot (talk) 07:08, June 28, 2016 (UTC) The page already has a note in the BG section about it. Note also that The Star Trek Book refers to it as "Kelvin Timeline" (with that capitalization) throughout. -- sulfur (talk) 10:12, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Although the arguably canonical term for the "mirror universe" as used in the series is "the alternate universe" (as used in "Shattered Mirror" and repeatedly in "The Emperor's New Cloak", although "Resurrection" uses it to refer to the "main universe"). Given that on-screen terminology, it's kind of confusing to see a similar term used generically for what is referred to with increasing consistency as the "Kelvin timeline". That said, it's a pretty far-reaching change for this site, so I think it's fair to not rush to do anything until we confirm the term is being used consistently. --Cap'n Calhoun (talk) 02:45, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::i'm gonna go ahead and kick in my support for "kelvin timeline" rather than "alternate reality". alternate reality is a generic term like "street", kelvin timeline is a specific term like "wall street", not to oversimplify things. if the powers that be are going with it, so should we. Deevolution (talk) 01:01, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Deevolution on this, there are tons of Alternate Realities in Star Trek and this one from the new films is a far more important one than a one off from an episode. I say Kelvin Timeline/Reality should be used. Matt Seay (talk) 01:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Agreed with Deevolution Oldag07 (talk) 13:42, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I also agree, we use non-canon Mirror Universe name, we should use Kelvin Timeline. Or rename the Mirror Universe to 'Alternate Universe' which is the name used in the show.--Tuskin38 (talk) 15:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Defiant, CBS does have say, they own the Trek Licence and are lending it out, or whatever its called to Paramount. They gave STO the rights to use KT content in their game, which is licensed by CBS not Paramount. Heck, the official Beyond website has CBS in the copyright/trademark area--Tuskin38 (talk) 15:51, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::If they put the term in an episode or film we'll have to change it, but until then "alternate reality" is "canon". - 16:16, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Using that logic, 'Mirror Universe' pages should be renamed. The name 'Mirror Universe' was not used in any episode.--Tuskin38 (talk) 16:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Mirror universe is consistently used by production staff long before and after DS9 ruined it by using the same term in canon for both the prime and mirror universes; this term is used by people reviving a paycheck for a few months. We don't know if it's going to stick yet, and it's still not canon. - 16:29, July 27, 2016 (UTC)